


working out.

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Plot Twist, its purely platonic, natsumi and hajime chat, natsumi chatting about peko's obvious crush on her brother, overall not all is as it seems, slight spoilers for the dr3 anime, you can see it as romance if you want to i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: "They will work out, no doubt about it!"Natsumi smiled smugly, ignoring the sweatdropping Hajime was doing right now."I wouldn't be SHSL Little Sister if I didn't know when someone had a crush on my brother~"(Or a certain someone's little sister decides to discuss his love life, dragging Hajime along.)





	working out.

"They will work out, no doubt about it!"

Natsumi smiled smugly, ignoring the sweatdropping Hajime was doing right now.

"I wouldn't be SHSL Little Sister if I didn't know when someone had a crush on my brother~"

Hajime, who was taking out the stuff he needed for the upcoming class, looked over at the new transfer student with a stunned look on his face. He barely knew her name yet managed to connect who she was talking about - after all, her brother was pretty infamous in Hope's Peak, as was his bodyguard and apparent girlfriend or crush?

"... I see?"

"Hinata, lighten up a little!" Natsumi bopped his head none too gently, causing him to rub the spot and wince as she did. "Anyways, what better way to prove that I'm a great little sister than by helping him get a date with his crush since... well, since I can remember and that is saying something! He was always a bit too obvious, geez."

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" 

"Help me out, of course! I know I just met you and all but..."

Hajime sighed once, hands slamming on the seating as he stood up.

"Fine, just know it's all your fault if something goes wrong..."

The smile she gave him for that was one of pure gratitude, not even noticing a somewhat menacing presence lurking behind her as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of their classroom, humming beneath her breath as she did.

"... yeah, yeah, my fault! Come on, let's go! Their lectures should be over soon too so..."

... 

.....

........

..........

.................................................

"Oi, Hajime!" 

Gasping, the brunet sat up in his chair, blinking his dual colored eyes at the sight that greeted him. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was standing on the other side of the pot that held Peko Pekoyama, unfortunately, still asleep and not showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. Like so many of the others... 

"Did you fall asleep? Tch, I told you should go and rest. I can watch them all for at least a little while..."

"N-No..." Hajime started, moving on quickly before the other could argue about it. "... I **wasn't** sleeping. I... it was a memory."

"Oh..."

"Nothing like that!" he had to interrupt him again, eyes dancing wildly around Peko's papers, looking for signs that she would wake up soon... "... it was about your sister."

"Natsumi?" something broken sounded in Fuyuhiko's voice but he continued on in an oddly detached voice, clearly unable to deal with that idea right now, not yet, not when... "I see, you two were in the same class if I remember right..."

"It's not that... I... told her that I was blaming _her_ if anything happened. My last words to her were...!"

"It's fine, you couldn't have known." it was Fuyuhiko's turn to cut across him, barely held together as nearly silent footsteps stopped right outside the pod room. "..." 

"I-I brought some tea, I think you need it..."

Letting Mahiru's voice wash over his concious, Hajime closed his eyes and kept thinking, wondering if there was anything he could have done to...

_... I guess this is why they say there is no use crying over spilled milk?_

Natsumi Kuzuryu simply was yet another victim in the long line of people who lost their lives in the worst event humanity had ever known...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those fans who believed Natsumi deserved to be around at least a little bit longer...
> 
> ... so have this bittersweet drabble while I work on my 'Natsumi-in-Ultra-Despair-Girls' alongside Toko and Komaru idea, played that game way too much tbh... o.o
> 
> (and I have way too many ideas and a sudden love for both Natsumi and Mahiru, as well as Mahiru/Hiyoko/Natsumi... but I digress... :D)
> 
> Also, the way I see it, the characters who've died in the Neo World Program have awoken/are waking up in order - so at the point of this drabble, The Imposter, Hanamura and Mahiru are awake, but everyone after them is asleep excluding the survivors of the Neo World Program, who all woke up first one after another ^^


End file.
